


Walking in

by bispaceprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispaceprincess/pseuds/bispaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy comes home early and finds a little surprise. </p><p>aka the one where Bellamy walks in on Clarke masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by one of the great friday night headcanon conversations that [Clarkeslight](http://clarkeslight.tumblr.com/) holds.  
> Special thanks to [Dimplesmcflirt](http://thesongwithin.tumblr.com/) for her help!

Bellamy closed the door quietly behind him. He was home earlier than usual, but it was still late. His shift at the bar had been cut short due to the summer storm knocking out the power. The owner had called the energy company and when he found out that they weren’t going to have it back up til 7 am at the earliest, he had closed up shop.

 

Even though he was home a whole two hours earlier than he usually was he still tried to not make a sound. Octavia was gone, she had told him she was staying over at Lincolns this morning before he had left for his classes. But he knew that Clarke had had a long week, she had two major papers due this week and basically every time he had seen her she’d been lying on the floor surrounded by books and papers with a wild look in her eye. The last one had been due about an hour ago, so she was probably getting the first real sleep she’d had in days, and he didn’t want to interrupt that.

 

He shook his head to get rid of the worst of the rain and hung his coat on the rack before heading towards his room, not bothering to turn on the lights. Then he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a whimper coming from across the house. He kept still trying to see if he was just imagining it, but when he heard it again, this time a little louder, he turned and headed toward it.

It was probably Clarke, he thought. Ever since her father had died, in a car accident with her as the only survivor, she’d had nightmares she couldn’t wake up from. Clarke’s room was beside Octavia’s, so it was usually her responsibility to wake Clarke up, but seeing as she was away Bellamy figured he should. It wouldn’t be the first time he woke her up, during the year they had lived together, but usually it was after she had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of a Netflix binge. The nightmares had been becoming less frequent lately, but her week had been so high stress it had probably triggered one.

As he walked down the hall to her bedroom he heard another whimper and a low moan and he picked up his pace, not wanting her to have to spend another second reliving her fathers death. As he burst through the door he heard her moan out “Bellamy…” but it was too late.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him. Clarke sprawled out on her bed naked with one hand feverishly thrusting a bright pink vibrator in and out of her while the other tweaked her nipple. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and her face was screwed up in a look of intense concentration, he could see the little wrinkle between her eyebrows that he always saw when she was thinking hard. His mouth dropped open and he froze with shock, hand still on the doorknob, not really capable of coherent thought.

He must have let out a squeak of surprise, because suddenly Clarke bolted upright, her eyes wide. Her face flushed a deep red, replacing the light pink that had been there before he interrupted her.

“Why the fuck are you at home? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” she exclaimed, as she quickly removed the vibrator and rushed under her covers.

“Uhm, the storm knocked the power out at the bar, so we…uh closed early?” He stammered out.

“And you decided to barge into my room because?”

“I uh…I was…uhm I thought you were having a nightmare?”

Her glare softened a little at that.

“I should… I should just go, I’m sorry, I am so sorry,” he said as he turned to leave. Apparently not having her right in front of him naked allowed him to process what had just happened. “Wait, did you say my name when I walked in?”

“What?” Clarke scoffed unconvincingly. “No!”

“No,” He replied, turning back around. “I think you did. Were you masturbating while you thought about me?”

The distressed look on Clarkes face shifted, as she seemed to make a decision.

“What if I was? What would you do?”

Now it was Bellamy's turn to shift from shocked to decided.

“I would ask if you wanted to see how good your imagination is,” he rasped, as he started crossing the room towards her.

“Oh, my imagination is very good,” she said with a smirk. “The question is: are you?”

“Is this real, Clarke?” he asked, trying to give her an out, even though he desperately didn’t want to. “Because, I don’t think I’m dreaming but I wouldn’t be surprised if I was.”

If her rapid nodding didn’t convince him, her dilated pupils, parted lips, and quickened breath would have. By now he had reached the side of the bed, all he had to do was reach out his arm and he could touch her. Their eyes met and she nodded again in assent.

 

It was like a dam broke, her arm darted out to the back of the neck and pulled him down, bringing their lips crashing together. The blanket she had hastily covered herself with fell down into her lap and he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Their kiss deepened, their tongues moving slickly against one another. He bit lightly on her bottom lip before he pulled it into his mouth with a suck that sent reverberations through her body.

His hands had found their way into her hair, but as they continued to kiss they began to slide down her body, light and almost reverent. She pulled her mouth away to drag in a shaky breath when his hands cupped her breasts and he rubbed his callused thumbs against her already painfully hard nipples. He took the opportunity to move his mouth over to her ear and suck her lobe.

“G-god, Bell,” She moaned out.

“Mmm, yeah, you like that, princess?”   

She hummed in a response and he lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, lightly flicking his tongue against it. When she vocalized her approval of that he began to apply light suction as he pinched and rolled the other with his hand. He could feel her breath quicken and how it would stutter when his teeth grazed across her nipple.

“Bell… I need… I need more.”

“Patience is a virtue, Clarke,” he chided with a smirk, but then moved his free hand down to her mound. Her blonde curls were damp and when he parted her folds they were slick and swollen.

“Holy shit, princess,” Bellamy groaned. “You are so fucking wet. Did you get this wet thinking about me?”

Even through the flush that her arousal had brought to her face he could see her blush. She bit her lip and nodded.

If his jeans weren’t already uncomfortable, they sure as hell were now. He pulled her to the very edge of the bed, and knelt down between her knees. He began peppering kisses up her thighs that had already begun to quiver with anticipation.     

“I want you to tell me what you were imagining,” he asked as he finally reached his destination. He spread her open and took a long lick with the broad of his tongue, letting out a little moan at how good she tasted.

“This, I was imagining this,” she managed to get out in a breathless voice.

“More,” he murmured, not taking his mouth away from her, the vibrations of the words against her skin made her head fall back.

“I was thinking about how good you would feel between my legs, how your fingers would reach that spot I can never quite hit. I was wondering how long it would take you to make me cum, if you would tease me and let it build or if you would know exactly how to make me fall apart and make me cum over and over.”

“Fuck, Clarke, keep going,” Bellamy moaned out, before redoubling his efforts on her clit.

“Then I was thinking about how much I wanted to suck your cock. I have since I accidentally walked in on you that one time in the shower and got to see how perfect it was. How I would lick the head, how good you would taste, hot and heavy in my mouth. How you would try and keep quiet, but I would make you lose control, you’d be moaning above me and helplessly thrusting into my mouth as I took all of you in.”

Bellamy inserted one, then two fingers into her wet heat and began thrusting them in rhythm with his tongue as she continued.

“But the thing that I think about that always sends me over the edge is you fucking me from behind. Crowding me against a wall, or the bed. Filling me with your gorgeous cock, hitting _that_ spot with every thrust until I can’t even hold myself up anymore it feels…so…good. Oh god, Bellamy, I’m almost…I’m gonna…”

Bellamy had imagined this before, a lot, both in dreams and during the day. But his imagination could never have lived up to the incredible feeling of Clarke pulsing hotly around his fingers and against his tongue as she let out a low moan of pleasure. He gave a few more pumps as she rode out the orgasm then removed his fingers and sat back to just stare at her in awe. And fuck, he had known she was beautiful; _he had eyes_ , but her now? Flushed and slightly sweaty, the baby hairs around her face turning into ringlets and her hands still gripping the sheets. That was something more than just beautiful.

“Oh my god,” she finally managed to say after she caught her breath.

“So, what do you say, princess? Am I good?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

“No,” she replied, and his face fell. “You are amazing…also way overdressed.”

The smile returned to his face and he replied, “Well, are you going to do something about it?”

He tried not to think about how her answering grin as she pulled him up made his stomach flip flop. Or how her nimble hands quickly divested him of his clothing and before he could really form a coherent thought she had him naked and was pushing him back onto the bed. She stood in front of him for a second, looking like a conquering queen surveying her spoils, with her nipples jutting and her back straight. The thought made his cock twitch in anticipation.

She slunk over him, coming to a stop when she straddled him. He could feel the damp heat of her as she finally came in contact with him.

“C-condom?” he managed to sputter out.

She reached over him, into the top drawer of her nightstand, bringing her breasts swinging over his face. He couldn’t help capturing one with his mouth, causing her to moan out as she arched her back and grappled for the condom. Finally she grasped it and made quick work of unwrapping it and sliding it over him.

Their eyes locked together and she slowly sank down on him, adjusting to the stretch his size caused. When she was fully seated her eyes fluttered for a moment and she leaned forward to catch his lips with hers. Clarke began to rock agonizingly slow, never breaking their kiss.

They swallowed each other’s moans as the tempo began to pick up unconsciously. When Clarke began to let out little whimpers Bellamy stopped suddenly and lifted her off of him.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Turn around.”

The confused look melted away, replaced by one of lust. Got turned and got on her hands and knees, then looked back at him with a smirk.

He reached a hand between her legs and kneaded her ass with the other. When he gave her clit a firm rub she moaned out.

“Ohhh, this is what you want, isn’t it?”

“Mmmm, Bell, please…”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me. I need you inside of me”

With that he lined his cock up with her entrance and thrust. He didn’t even bother trying to stop the moan that came out of him with how easily he had slid in because she was so wet. He could feel her clenching all around him and he set up a steady rhythm by grabbing her hips with his large hands.

He could feel her starting to fall apart, so he let go of one of her hips and snaked his hand down to pay some attention to her clit. The new angle gave him access to her neck, which he laid bruising kisses on.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna…”

“Fuck Princess, you’re so fucking wet and tight, I wanna feel you cumming around my cock,” he murmured huskily as continued to thrust into her.

It only took a few more thrusts before she came. The pulsing grip of her orgasm wrenched his out of him and they both let out moans of pleasure.

Bellamy placed one more kiss on her neck before pulling out, disposing of the condom in the garbage bin beside the bed and flopping beside her. She had rolled onto her back and was still catching her breath.

“So,” he said. “Was that everything you hoped and dreamed?”

She turned to face him, propping her head on her hand. “If I recall correctly you were the one who said he dreamed about it.”

“So I was,”

“So, was it everything _you_ hoped and dreamed?” she jested.

“No,” he said, deciding to pause and give her a taste of her own medicine from before. “It was a million times better.”

“I made your dreams come true,” she lilted, fluttering her eyelashes ridiculously.  

“Yeah,” he said in a soft serious voice. “You did.”

She stilled before slowly bringing her face to his and giving him a soft kiss, the first one like that that they’d shared. It said so much, how this wasn’t just physical, how she wanted him, _wanted him,_ and he broke into a grin against her mouth.

She pulled away and returned the grin, “But only a million times better? I think I can beat that.”

“Oh yeah?” he replied with a smirk as moved over her. “Prove it.”

 

And she did, for the rest of the night. They fell asleep sometime after round four, wrapped around each other and completely exhausted. Which was how Octavia found them the next morning when she returned and burst into Clarkes room.

“OH MY GOD, MY EYES, BUT YESSSS! I need to go call Jasper, he’s going to fucking die, this is like a dream come true for him,” she yelled as she ran away to find her phone.

“I really need to remember to lock my door,” Clarke mumbled from behind her hands, which she had brought up to cover her face in embarrassment.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Bellamy replied. “It has some nice consequences.”

As he slid down her body to show her she really couldn’t disagree.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [Klokkombikru](http://klokkombikru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
